


For Your Consideration

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Begging, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Free Use, Gangbang, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Nudity, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Relations, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Negative PR has always been a problem for Overwatch. Luckily, it has three sexy members willing to do anything to help. A commission.
Relationships: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Original Male Character(s), Hana "D.Va" Song/Original Male Character(s), Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 39





	For Your Consideration

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Things weren't going well for the newly-reformed Overwatch. On the logistical side of things, everything was working fine. Commander Morrison had reluctantly returned to his old leadership role, albeit with a few added scars over the years, and was running the organization as smoothly as he had back in its heyday. No, Overwatch itself was running rather smoothly. The problem instead was purely on the public relations side. As a global peacekeeping organization, Overwatch depended heavily upon maintaining positive relations and good public perceptions with every nation and its citizenry. When the community viewed Overwatch with suspicion and distrust, the job became that much harder — a lesson that they had all learned harshly in the past. Now more than ever it was important to ensure that Overwatch held the hearts and minds of the people in order to fulfill their sworn duty.

And so, as soon as the young up-and-comer Hana Song heard about Overwatch's PR problems, her curious mind immediately went into action thinking of a way to help. She had already made quite the name for herself internationally as the famed heroine D.Va, defender of Korea, but it wasn't until she officially joined Overwatch as its newest member that Hana really felt a need to get involved at a higher level beyond just serving as a frontline soldier in her mech. D.Va had grown up enamored with the tales of Overwatch and its brave warriors. It had always been her dream to be part of the disbanded organization, and now that it was back she didn't want to see it fall apart again over something as trivial as bad PR. And as a global celebrity herself, D.Va already had plenty of ideas on how to fix this problem that seemed to stump so many of the higher-ups within Overwatch, who were far more suited to combating omnic and terrorist threats rather than negative press. One idea in particular popped into D.Va's head one day, and she simply couldn't wait to put such a clever (and fun) plan into motion.

Still, she knew she couldn't do it alone. D.Va was only one girl, a famous and highly-skilled girl at that, but still a newbie within the ranks of Overwatch. Her deeds alone wouldn't really gain any points in Overwatch's favor, so D.Va knew she had to enlist the help of her new colleagues.

The first candidate was practically a shoe-in. Dr. Angela Ziegler, better known by her codename Mercy, had been with Overwatch longer than anyone except both the commander and Ana. Not only was she a brilliant scientist in her own right, but Mercy was an absolute bombshell as well. When D.Va first met her, she realized the videos and photographs she had seen over the years didn't do Mercy’s beauty justice. Despite her middle-age status, Angela still looked to be in her 20s, and it wasn't at all uncommon for rowdy low-rank soldiers to gossip about her in the locker room. D.Va knew that Mercy would be perfect for her plan; the only trick would be in convincing her to go along with it.

But that would be a relatively easy task compared to D.Va's second choice, who was as much of a stranger to her as anyone else. Talon had been a constant thorn in Overwatch's side for years, but recently the good guys had struck a major victory against the nefarious organization. The deadly Widowmaker, one of Talon's most capable agents and the ex-wife of Overwatch's earliest ally, had been captured not long ago. The process of reversing the mental condition and brainwashing that Talon had inflicted upon the poor woman had been long and arduous, but eventually science won out. Amélie Lacroix had returned in mind and spirit, though nothing could be done about the odd discoloration of her skin. Still, the trained assassin felt not only a measure of gratitude toward Overwatch but also a deep sense of sorrow for her past misdeeds (especially the murder of her own husband) that she had vowed not to let her skills go to waste. And so now she was a full member of Overwatch, which made her an excellent colleague and a fantastic choice for D.Va's scheme.

It was a cool and brisk April day when D.Va finally approached the two women as they sat inside the Overwatch cafeteria. Mercy and Widow had become close friends in the past few weeks, largely owning to their shared history with Overwatch and also the former's role in Amélie's recovery. And while they both liked D.Va well enough, they were also quite cautious of the youngster's mischievous nature. So when Hana sat down next to them with a big grin on her face, both ladies knew that something was afoot.

"You want us to... What?!" shouted Mercy loudly upon hearing what the Asian gamer had to say.

"Shh, keep your voice down," whispered D.Va, though that smile never wavered. "It's a good idea, right?"

"More like insane," said Widowmaker dryly with a sip of her coffee.

But neither Mercy nor Widow stood up and walked out in protest. Instead, they sat and listened to D.Va out of necessity because they too were keenly aware of Overwatch's public troubles. And though they at first bristled at the insane plan, neither could deny that it would undoubtably work. All they had to do was summon the courage to carry it out.

They did so the following weekend. All three of them met at the city's largest monorail station, which was the most surefire way of attracting the amount of attention they needed. Wearing little more than a pair of high heels and a trenchcoat with nothing underneath, they stepped out into the streets and promptly ditched said-trenchcoat to reveal their nude bodies. "Come and get it, boys!" shouted D.Va happily while Mercy and Widow blushed shamefully behind her with their curves on full display.

The plan was simple: improve Overwatch's public perception by offering up three of its sexiest girls as free use cumdumps. No sane man could possibly turn down such an offer, and there was no faster way of creating happy minds than by matching them with a pair of drained balls.

A crowd of strangers descended upon the naked beauties instantly, their greedy hands roaming over bare skin and cupping their lovely breasts. D.Va reveled in the attention, having already participated in many gangbangs before that day, and encouraged the men to have at her with hot, frantic moans. Mercy was more resilient at first, but soon the incessant touch of so many hands drove her to moan wantonly as well. And Widow, perhaps the most hardened of the three, kept her face stoic with a stiff upper lip as a pair of fingers immediately dove into her purple pussy.

"Remember!" shouted out D.Va as she was promptly lifted up by three eager men to be carried away to wherever they planned to spend the entire night fucking her brains out. "Just try to have fun with it!" And then she was gone, disappeared into the city.

The same fate soon befell Mercy, who weakly protested as a strong man and his friends took her away into a nearby building for their fun. The crowd that had surrounded Widow, on the other hand, seemed content to enjoy their tall, leggy beauty out in the open street. The city had no public indecency laws after all, which meant that there was nothing to stop the free use marathon that was about to commence.

* * *

"How old did you say you were again?"

"Ah! Haah! Uhh.. Th-thirty-seven!" Mercy actually struggled to recall her proper age in that moment as the man who had asked was doing a very good job of making her forget everything with his big, thick cock making her feel like a born-again virgin. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a large male fuck her so aggressively, but so far he had blown away all expectations by promptly pushing the blonde doctor flat on her back and rutting into her like she belonged to him. It felt so good that Mercy was already about to cum, and they had only been going at it for a solid minutes.

"Shit, really?" grunted the stranger as he pounded her pussy good and hard. "You certainly don't look it. In fact, you don't look a day over twenty." Sweat was dripping from his brow and onto her bouncing breasts as he worked his cock inside the moaning heroine. "You got a nice tight pussy to match, too!"

The pleasure creeping into Mercy's scrambled head left her confused on how exactly she ought to respond to that. "Th-thank you?!" she moaned, legs flailing uselessly above her head in this furious mating press. Mercy felt completely helpless under his assault, but rather than belabor such an unfortunate position — since after all she had agreed to go along with this plan after much convincing from D.Va — she couldn't help but feel a great sense of joy from just letting go of all inhibitions and relishing this sinful indulgence.

As soon as the crowd of men had spotted Mercy standing naked outside the monorail station, they recognized her instantly. After all, what red-blooded male wasn't familiar with the beautiful Dr. Ziegler of Overwatch fame, especially since the peacekeeping organization put a lot of effort into plastering the image of their most accomplished scientist on every billboard, pamphlet, and recruitment video. Everyone knew Mercy was a woman of brilliance and prestige, and so as soon as the men saw her standing out in the street and offering her body to anyone who desired it, they knew it simply wouldn't do to fuck her out in the open like a common whore. So instead they carried her away to a nearby love hotel where Mercy could be shown the proper respect she deserved: fucked atop a cheap mattress and pumped full of cum.

As her legs tightened around the first lucky man to enjoy her body, Mercy's wild eyes flickered around the room to take in the sight of the others who patiently awaited their turn. There had to be at least eight of them in total, with more slowly trickling into the room by the minute. Word had spread quickly in the hotel's lobby of its special guest and the services she was offering so freely. "Slow down, please!" Mercy cried out, sensing her approaching climax. "I'm... I'm about to cum!"

"And what's wrong with that?" snickered the stranger, who only thrust harder into the squirming beauty. "You're enjoying this, right? Just let it happen."

It was a sentiment shared by the restless crowd standing around the squeaking bed. "Yeah, hurry it up. We ain't got all day," said one of the men. "I'm trying to bust a nut over here!"

"Tsk, fine," grunted the man currently fucking Mercy. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered softly as he slammed himself to the hilt and started to fill her up with his warm seed. "I hope you remember me. I was the first to make you cum."

And like a sort of filthy promise, that's exactly what Mercy did, as if on his command. Her bright blue eyes rolled back and a strangled moan tore from her throat as the lovely doctor's overstuffed pussy spasmed around his throbbing member. Each fresh burst of spunk that splattered against her cervix only pushed Mercy deeper into her tearful orgasm, and when he finally pulled out and jumped off the bed she actually felt woefully empty at his absence.

Lucky for her, there was no shortage of cock eager to fill her back up. But if Mercy was looking forward to remaining on her back as the long line of men fucked her into a chain of ongoing creampies, she was sorely mistaken. Offering herself up as a free use fuckdoll meant that Mercy was serving at their pleasure, not the other way around, and the next man made that very clear by picking up her still-trembling body and placing her in his lap as he sat at the edge of the bed. "Let's see if the famous Dr. Ziegler knows how to ride a dick," he said with a chuckle. With her long, elegant back pressed up against his chest, this new stranger dropped Mercy onto his dick in a reverse cowgirl position, which gave him a fantastic view of her heart-shaped ass and the glowing red handprint he left upon it with a meaty smack. "Come on, slut! Ride that cock!"

"Y-yes sir!" blurted Mercy aloud. She hadn't meant to sound so subservient, but it sounded so natural and so right in that moment. Mercy, like Widowmaker, had bristled at first when D.Va first brought up this filthy idea, but now that the activities had taken off the good doctor found herself naturally slipping into the role of their submissive whore. It just felt so right, and Angela began to hop in this man's lap — the sound of her own fat asscheeks slapping against his thighs ringing in her ears — in hopes that she'd do a good enough job of earning another thick, creamy load.

Though it wasn't the original intention, this position opened up Mercy to perform double or even triple duty in her mission to service as much cock as possible. While the sight alone of her fabulous breasts bouncing up and down to the rhythm of Mercy fucking herself atop a cock was pleasing enough, that didn't stop two men from stepping up with their own hard dicks at the ready. "Come here, girl," said one of them as he grabbed her blonde ponytail and guided her mouth toward his stiff length. "Show me some of that bedside service you're so well-known for."

Mercy didn't even want to fight it at this point, and her lips parted willingly to allow his cockhead to slip into her mouth. He immediately hit the back of her throat, causing the poor girl to gag uncomfortably around his girth, but she quickly pushed down the discomfort and started to bob her head on his cock with whatever freedom of movement he allowed her with that grip still on her hair. The pungent aroma of his masculine scent combined with the heady taste of cock set her mouth to watering uncontrollably, and soon she was slobbering all over his shaft like a complete slut. Mercy felt like a slut too, and it surprised her when she realized that thought didn't bother her one bit.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" There was still a second man standing in front of Mercy, patiently waiting his turn, but he simply couldn't wait any longer. He smacked away his friend's hand and assumed control of her blonde ponytail, promptly yanking her mouth of one cock and jamming it full of a fresh one. Though he was a bit pushy, Mercy didn't mind one bit. Instead, she looked up at him through his messy tangle of public hair as tears began to form in her eyes from the pressure of his length easing itself down her throat. What had started off as an altruistic bid to improve Overwatch's reputation had spiraled into the doctor's own selfish desire to suck and fuck as many cocks as she could get.

* * *

Back out in the city streets, the party was just beginning for Widowmaker, whose long and leggy body with all its wonderful curves had attracted a large crowd of men around her. They were drawn in by the naked woman's large bubble butt, which could have been seen from a full block away, but as each of them got closer they discovered that the Overwatch sniper had so much more to offer as well. Though her breasts were quite modest, they were still more than a generous handful, as the men quickly discovered when their hands reached out to grope and squeeze them. Amélie shivered at their touch, having never before let so many strange men freely handle her body as if it belonged to them. She was a woman of class, raised in French high society, and taught that the only respectable path to her body was through several long months of romantic courtship. Certainly not just standing out in public and allowing any man with a cock to play with her as they wished.

"S'il vous plaît!" she cried out, accidentally slipping into her mother tongue. "Please," Widow repeated for their edification, "Slow down!"

"What's the matter?" asked one of the anonymous men whose face she couldn't see but whose hand she could certainly feel upon her skin. "Too fast for you? Thought you'd be used to a little roughness after working with Talon."

A blush of embarrassment crept on Amélie's face. "I don't work for them anymore!" The shame of her past still haunted Widowmaker wherever she went. Though most of Overwatch had forgiven her for the crimes she had committed outside of her control, most of the world didn't know — or care — about the exact circumstances of her kidnapping. They only knew the unmistakable violet-skin seductress that had been shown on news reports. Though few of them had been personally touched by Talon's villainy, it still aroused these men to think they were enacting their own form of justice by taking advantage of her body. "My loyalties are with Overwatch now," she said, suddenly remembering why she was even there. "Please keep that in mind while you enjoy m-me!"

A chorus of perverted chuckles echoed all around her. "Oh we will. Don't you worry about that." She couldn't see the man standing behind her, but she most certainly felt his large cock as it landed against her tailbone. The tip ran downward, smearing a trail of precum between her cheeks, and stopped to wiggle its blunt tip against her puckered asshole. "You've got a great ass. Looks even better like this instead of trapped inside in that little slut suit you wear all the time. Would be a shame if we didn't kick off this celebration by using it first!" And with that proclamation, he thrust forward and penetrated Widowmaker's most famous asset.

"Haah!" she cried out lustfully, tongue instantly unfurling from her mouth. It was true that Amélie had an ass that most women would die for — and that most men would kill to fuck — and it just so happened to also be her biggest weakness. Memories of her past life, of her happy marriage with Gérard, flashed through her mind as a man whose name she didn't know rutted into her anus. Anal sex had always been such a blissful occasion with her husband, a rare gift that she treasured every time he agreed to indulge her, and one that she hadn't allowed herself to enjoy since his death. But that didn't matter to these men, and they were eager to plunder the fat-booty'd assassin at their own pleasure. Not that she had any objections. "Oh! Y-you're big!" she sang aloud between frantic moans.

He didn't answer with words but with actions. Seizing both of Widow's wrists, the man filling her ass pulled back harshly on her arms as further leverage for each mind-shattering thrust into her bowels. With her back forced to arch so sharply, a new surge of pleasure ran along the sniper's bent spine. She knew from plenty of experience that this stance was known as "prison guard" position. She had grown quite familiar with it having watched her Talon underlings utilize the perverse position on their female prisoners in a brutal display of dominance. And just like those villains had done to those poor girls, this rough man was now chuckling in her ear each time he pulled her body into him, hilting himself with her ass and flattening her fat asscheeks against his hips. "Fuck. You little slut, I'm gonna cum in your ass."

"Please do!" All too quickly Amélie was giving into the debauchery of the festivities. Any reluctance she once had about D.Va's plan before was quickly melting away at the first introduction of cock. It had been far too long since she had allowed herself to indulge in such sinful delight, and now that she was finally getting fucked as raw as she had always loved, Widowmaker was rediscovering a part of herself that had been buried beneath the trauma. "Cum in my ass! I love it so much!" While Amélie spoke the truth, she also couldn't forget her duties for that evening. There were still plenty of other men for her to service, and it was better if she encouraged each one to finish faster so that the others wouldn't be kept waiting long.

Her own roaring climax kicked off as soon as the cock inside her ass started to fill her up with that piping hot cum that had been promised. He was relentless, pumping her tight ass with so much seed that it quickly began to burst from the tight seal of her asshole wrapped around his girth and dribble downward to smear across her yet-untouched pussy. When another man leaned in from the front and wrapped his mouth around one of her erect nipples, Widowmaker's eyes rolled back into her skull as her orgasm reached even further heights. "Oh! Oh merde! I'm cumming! Don't stop! Fuck me, fuck me, please!"

Despite her desperate pleas, eventually the stranger inside her ass couldn't last any longer. His load thoroughly spent, her pulled out and left her empty ass to drip its creamy gift all over the pavement. Yet luckily for Amélie, there was no shortage of cocks eager to fill her back up. As one of the men sat upon the ground, the swarm of hands all around her pushed Widowmaker downward to seat herself upon his cock. As soon as she impaled herself and his cockhead bumped up against her cervix, another high-pitched squeal of joy tore from her throat. "Oh yes!" she cried out, already riding him up and down without any encouragement. And when another man crouched down behind and pushed a second cock into her slippery asshole, she sang her praises even louder.

Amélie couldn't remember much from her days under Talon's control – only brief snippets and flashbacks – which meant that her memories of married life with Gérard seemed as vivid as yesterday. Yet as she sat there, impaled upon an anonymous cock while another pounded into her ass, she found herself drifting further and further away the comfort of fidelity into the welcome embrace of free use sex. "I never want to marry again!" Widowmaker proclaimed aloud as she spiraled into another fierce climax. "I just... I only wish to be your cumdump! Forever!"

* * *

It seemed entirely fitting for the men who had carried away D.Va for their free use enjoyment to bring her to the local arcade. There – with her nude body bathed in the blinking lights of gaming cabinets and girly moans intermixed with the jingles and chimes of prizes being won – they fucked her teenage body for everyone to see. Nearly all the patrons stopped whatever game they were playing to join the long line of men that had formed to wet their cock inside one of D.Va's offered holes. And she was eager to encourage them, shouting out at the top of her lungs whenever there wasn't a dick stuffed down her throat. "Come on over if you think you can go a round with me!" She giggled as one of the men bent her over the controls of her favorite game, Mecha Guardian V, and began to pound her slick pussy raw. "I'm trying to beat my high score! 200 cocks in one day!"

Unlike Mercy and Widowmaker, who had to be coaxed out their hesitancy, D.Va had jumped headlong into the public orgy with the kind of energy and eagerness that the young slut had come to be known for, pushing her slender hips back against the man's crotch with as much force as he was thrusting into her. "Come on!" she shouted encouragingly, "You can go harder than that! I don't want any of you holding out on me." D.Va's filthy provocations immediately paid off when she felt a hand wrap around her neck, squeezing with just enough force to make every panting breath a struggle. Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy and instantly her tight pussy squirted around the stranger's fat cock. "Huuagh! Y-yes! That's it!" she wheezed. "Like that!"

The audience of spectators around D.Va only got thicker, and with it a couple of fresh faces that were eager to see what was in the middle of the commotion. "Holy shit!" said one voice among the crowd. "Is that D.Va? She's getting fucked like a total slut!"

"Yes! That's me!" With one hand still planted on the arcade console to steady herself as the man rocked her tiny body from behind, D.Va threw up a two-fingered peace sign next to the pink whiskers on her cheeks. "It's really me, D.Va! Overwatch's newest pilot and — Ohh fuck! — free use cocksleeve for your enjoyment!"

The crowd gave out a hushed gasp. Many of them had assumed her to be an eerily similar cosplayer, perhaps a local girl living out a secret fantasy, but they never expected D.Va to admit to actually being the Korean heroine herself. "I can't believe it!" said another voice. "Get your phone out, dude! We gotta record this or no one will ever believe us!"

"Please do!" D.Va could tell that the cock inside her was close to cumming from the way it throbbed against her soft inner walls, and she knew it was inevitable that she would be cumming as well once that sticky load was unleashed. "I w-want everyone to know! Overwatch is here to serve you any way we can!" Right on schedule, the man pulled her perky ass up against his stomach, hilting himself deep within her tiny teen pussy and filling it full of hot cum. Everyone could see the excessive creampie dripping onto the floor between D.Va's shaky legs. And if that wasn't already a clear sign that the young girl was also climaxing in front of everyone, the absolutely perverted ahegao expression on her face — tongue out and eyes rolled upward — was a delicious feast for all the cameras pointed at her.

"Damn, what a slut!"

"I guess Overwatch will just let any whore willing to spread their legs into their ranks."

"Who cares? That just means more pussy for us to enjoy!"

"Yeah, this is awesome! Go Overwatch! I'm becoming a fan already!"

D.Va shivered from all the degrading words thrown her way, and it only served to heighten her pleasure even further. Not only that, the very thought that she'd be waking up the next day to headlines and videos posted all over the Internet of this very moment was an absolute thrill. Even before she fully wound down from her orgasm, the sheer sexual energy radiating from the crowd got D.Va ready and raring to go for the next fuck. "Not bad," she said with a cocky grin on that face that just seconds ago had been warped with pleasure. "Who's got what it takes to do me next?"

She was answered by an absolute mammoth of a man emerging from the huddled mass of onlookers. This bloke was such a massive slab of muscle — most likely a bodybuilder — that he practically towered over the young girl by at least several feet. As soon as she laid eyes upon him, D.Va instantly recalled the impressive form of Doomfist, the leader of Talon whom she had encountered on the battlefield several times. Now there was a stud that D.Va had longed desired to take possession of her body and rearrange her guts with the gigantic cock that she could only assume he sported, and she was now about to get her wish by proxy as this newcomer effortlessly lifted her up in his arms. "Come here, little girl," he rumbled in a deep baritone voice. "If you want to be a cocksleeve, then let's make you a cocksleeve."

Happy squeals drippled from D.Va's lips as her teenage body was folded into a rigid full nelson hold. This man knew exactly what he wanted, and now he was about to take it. The sheer fact alone that D.Va was entirely helpless to stop him in this position — though she would never dream of asking him to do so — made her pussy drool in anticipation. "Do it!" she cried out, eyes glued to that pillar of meat rising upward. "Impale me on that fucking cock!"

The crowd cheered when he dropped the shameless gamer girl onto his girth, bulging out her taut tummy in the shape of the length stretching her body out to ridiculous proportions. D.Va's legs locked up and pointed straight upward as she came on the spot, and everyone and their phones got the perfect view of her overstuffed pussy squirting an absurd amount of girl-cum around his meaty shaft. "Fuh-fuck!" she babbled, tongue hanging loosely from her mouth as she struggled to praise him. "Suh guuhd!"

Phone flashes washed over D.Va's bouncing body from all the men eager to capture the moment for posterity. "Do it, D.Va!" shouted out a voice. "Give us the signs!"

"Ah-anything for my fans," she whimpered weakly, still reeling from the chain of orgasms forced out by the cock that was reaming her snatch into its exact shape. Though her arms were trapped in-place, D.Va was still able to fold her fingers into the classic double peace signs that she had given at so many public conventions. But now the cutesy gesture had taken on an entirely different connotation — one of complete surrender to cock and the acceptance of her new role as a public cumdump. And if it meant that all these men would never stop fucking her, then D.Va was more than happy to play along.

* * *

It was well past the midnight hour before the gangbangs involving all three Overwatch girls finally wound down to an end. While the many men who had shown up to partake in their lovely bodies were more than willing to continue until the break of dawn, their bodies weakly protested after already dumping more loads inside Mercy, Widowmaker, and D.Va than even they thought possible. And so the crowds thinned out and went back to their respective homes, content in the knowledge that they had left their mark upon the slutty girls and indulged in an evening of debauchery that none of them would ever forget.

Though they too were exhausted beyond belief, the ladies summoned the strength necessary to pick themselves up off the floor and rendezvous at a local Overwatch safehouse. It was meant to serve as a temporary residence whenever there happened to be a mission in the area, but the place was entirely empty for the moment, which gave the girls the privacy they desired while they cleaned themselves up and enjoyed their first real meal after sucking down so many gooey cumshots.

"I think that went really well!" said D.Va as she popped open a can of her own brand of Nano Cola and threw herself down on the sofa. "Don't tell me you two don't feel the same."

"It was certainly... invigorating." Mercy had donned a pair of modest pajamas and was eating an overcooked microwave dinner at a nearby table. "Though I can't say for sure that our little outing will produce the intended results. I suppose we won't know for quite some time."

Seated across from her, Widowmaker had her freshly-showered hair up in a towel bun and a glass of wine at her side. "Indeed. I hope it was worth it."

D.Va gave them both a big grin from behind her raised can as she gulped down half the sugary drink in one go. "So..." She leaned over the back of the couch, staring at her two colleagues like a mischievous cat. "How many? Cocks, that is. And they only count if you made them cum!"

The blonde doctor dropped her fork in shock. "Oh my! Were we supposed to keep count?" She blushed hotly and looked down at her lap. "To be honest, I lost count after the twentieth penis slipped inside..."

"183," said Amélie coldly without missing a beat, taking a small sip of her wine.

"Ha! 204!" shouted D.Va victoriously, pumping her fists in the air. "I win! A new world record!"

"It's not a competition!" snapped Widowmaker. "We did what we had to for Overwatch. Not our own carnal delights." But even as she said that, a violet blush to match Mercy's crept up her neck, knowing full well just how many times she had climaxed shamelessly on so many anonymous cocks. And that wasn't even to speak of how many times she had begged them to continue using her.

D.Va shrugged. "Maybe not, but you gotta admit it was pretty fun." She threw her bare feet up on the couch's armrest and lounged back like only a true winner could. "So come on! Tell me all about it. You know you want to."

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell." Widowmaker turned her nose up at D.Va's childish request.

"Yeah, but you weren't kissing!" teased D.Va. "You were F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" she sang out. "So get to tellin'!"

Shocking everyone in the room, it was actually Mercy who spoke up first. "Well actually... I had a wonderful time!" She giggled coyly as she recalled the filthy events of the night. "I've never been... What did they call it? Oh yes! I've never been double penetrated before, but the men who introduced me to it... They were so nice. One of the men, his cock was far too large for my pussy. It actually kind of hurt! But he was so nice to swap places with the man behind me and put it in my ass instead." Mercy didn't seem at all embarrassed about what she was saying, instead telling the tale with a smile on her face. "They were so accommodating!"

Amélie shook her head. "That doesn't sound at all like the men I entertained. They were so rough with me. It actually felt as though the whole affair were non-consensual." She blushed again and hid her face behind her wine glass. "But... Yes, I must admit it was enjoyable. I hadn't allowed myself to experience such intimacy since my husband... Well, you know." The gorgeous assassin unfurled her towel and let her long, still slightly damp hair cascade down her back. "I suppose I ought to thank you, Hana. If you hadn't pushed me to join, I think I would have regretted it."

"Of course, no problem!" said the young girl with a wink, and then she launched into her own filthy story. "Let me tell you what they did to me! Oh man, it was so rough. They treated me like a total bitch! I had cum in my eyes, in my nose, I think there might even be some still stuck in my ass! Which would totally make sense, right? You wouldn't believe how many of them wanted to fuck me back there. They were all like 'oh man dude, I can't believe I'm fucking the one-and-only D.Va in the butt!' That was their exact words, no joke."

Widowmaker had to hide her face behind her hands at such bawdy talk. Even though she had just spent the last few hours serving as a public cumdump, discussing their activities aloud was still an offensive shock to her sensibilities. She was a long way separated from her once-noble upbringing, but that didn't mean she could drop all decorum on command. "Hana, please!"

While it may have been quite a shock to the French aristocrat, and even for Dr. Ziegler in a more milder sense, for D.Va this was just normal girl talk. Back in her college days — before dropping out to join the MEKA unit — she and her other girlfriends would always swap stories about whatever filthy deeds they performed behind closed doors. "Oh, loosen up," said D.Va with a sarcastic roll of her eyes. "You kill people for a living but you won't talk about dicks and balls? Get over it!"

"She has a point," said Mercy with a mouthful of salisbury steak. "It's not as if we don't know what we all just did. In fact, it's probably a lot healthier to share rather than keep it bottled up inside."

"Fine!" snarled Widowmaker as she slammed her fist on the table. "You want to know what happened?! They fucked me! They fucked me like an animal! They bent me over and made me take cock after cock after cock... And it was fantastic! They filled me with so much cum..." She paused in the middle of her rant, shivering in her seat and pressing her thighs together as a dull ache flared within her body. "And it wasn't enough. I wanted more... I still want more!"

D.Va bolted upright on the couch. "Yeah! That's the spirit!"

Amélie sighed and finally admitted what she already knew to be true. "I'm such a slut..."

"Yup!" said Mercy cheerily. "I'm pretty sure we all are after tonight."

The ex-Talon assassin looked over at the doctor with a stunned expression on her face, and then she burst into laughter. A laugh that was soon joined by the other girls in the room. And with each passing second as they shared that happy moment as friends and colleagues, they could feel the tension release from their bodies, replaced with the comforting knowledge that they had crossed a line of sinful indulgence. And they couldn’t wait to do so again.


End file.
